Overlord Emperor
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Naruto makes the best of his last days of the life he built in Yggdrasil. Only for him and his Empire to be transported into another world. (Not official Summary) Probably Harem, I don't know. Sorry for slow progress.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another fandom imminent. Before anything else let me clarify something, Yggdrasil is NOT a Sci-Fi/Fantasy Hybrid Game, despite the freedom, they are always limits. I am sorry to say that I made Naruto and his guild or better yet, empire a bit too OP in terms of in-game logic.**

 **Originally, I wanted to create a second party in the Overlord Universe. A party that consisted of Shinobi's from the Naruto Universe where Naruto is the leader of the guild that is solely made up of Assassins, Ninjas and CQC Mages while the NPC's consisted of different characters from the series EXCEPT SASUKE AND SAKURA. But a friend of mine, who is obsessed with Code Geass Fanfictions and Europe, wanted me to implement the Holy Britannian Empire. Like my obsession with Command and Conquers: Empire of the Rising Sun, I gladly did much to his appreciation. Sadly, No characters from CG universe will appear here as much as I wanted to.**

 **I will hope to see you enjoy this fandom at least. Have a good time.**

 **WARNING: Beware of flaws such as misspellings, grammatical errors, misplaced words and missing words. Probable swearing, cursing and sexual themes. AND completely out of character Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*SFX*

 **/**

 **Prologue**

 **Round Table of the Imperial Palace**

A lone figure sat in the massive round table, this figure had natural blonde spike hair and flaming azure eyes. In a closer, the figure is identically a male, a masculine and firm one in his early adulthood. Clothed in noble grace, he wore a white elegant robe with golden eye-shape insignia's stringed in most joint-areas that also had red-orb pupils. This person is simply called Naruto, presumed Emperor of the Empire of Britannia, a nation-scale guild in Yggdrasil.

His chin rested in both hands and his eye's directed towards literally nothing but only to his front, seeing the seats in his sights we're empty and could only eye the round table that was in front of him in this massive oval-shaped room. One could think that Naruto was simply contemplating with his thoughts hence his intelligence and logical nature, sadly they would be wrong.

He was simply waiting, waiting for at least a player to attend the court and enjoy each other's presence and company as their world, the empire they have forged and built with their real lives, was about to end. DMMO-RPG, Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. It is a type of game where you can enjoy an imaginary world as if the person was in it. Then there is one game, a game with an embodiment of perfection, Yggdrasil.

Released in the early days of the 22nd Century, the game stood above all other DMMO-RPG's. Due to its expansive and world-scale map, so expansive that it shaped two times the size of the Earth that you could even go to the center of it or the moon. Not only that but also the unusually high player freedom, players had all the freedom they can get, from quest making into building empires and nations, even making their own NPC's. Anything was found in here, politics, military, diplomacy, magic, and technological advancement without even needing a patch. It was certainly vast open world and considered the most perfect and complete game ever made yet.

This game popularity boomed world-wide. Players would spend more time in this virtual world rather than reality, almost causing reality to be less real as the number of players would exponentially grow every day. Handled by one company, it held only one strong server that made players from all over the world connect into one world where they could do all their wishes and satisfy their hunger for a good gaming experience.

However now, twelve years later, Yggdarsil is about to see its end. That made Naruto almost seemingly sad as he sat there; alone waiting for anyone who would at least visit the empire they have built in this table, carved with the finest materials found in the game, shaped at a perfect five meter radius with the Britannian flag in the center.

Moments later, he could again feel the sadness of truth. Though he cannot blame others since it's a fact after all. Beyond this world they enjoyed, outside it was lives, real lives. His realization only came late but he did anticipate it. In the end, people will choose reality than virtual.

"*sigh*…" For what is seemed like centuries, the silence was finally broken from a mere sigh that was Naruto's. He is actually surprised at himself, everyday he would talk to himself or with the NPC's despite the fact that they are NPC's, wanting makes things even a bit lively around the palace but today was different, he was all too quiet, probably to his depression of the game coming to an end. He stood up in the princely way pushing back the chair that he sat on; he turned and made his way into one section of the wall that was behind just him.

There afloat a guild weapon, a weapon that symbolizes their giant guild or better yet, empire. A two meter long Great sword, forged with the best materials and items that you could get from the hardest bosses in the game. The Excalibur , the y played recklessly to make this weapon a _reality_. A weapon that could rarity that beyond a god's reach, members used their paid vacations and others fought with their real wives to make time and to fight bosses and get the materials for this.

Naruto reached for the Excalibur then firmly gripped it in from of him, he could feel the power and aura entering his character. If there was one thing the game was also good at, it was adding a touchable atmosphere. The buffs was giving him a fuzzy and warm feeling, he felt strong as held Excalibur.

Out of the thousands of guild-players or supreme knights as he would view them, only he was the only one left.

"Let's go, you're the testament to our guild." His voice spoke with the combination sharpness and pride. Turning, he made his way out of the room.

There we're requirements for joining Britannia. The player's avatar had to be human and must display civilized manners (meaning that being an in-game racist is not allowed, even if other player's avatar are inhuman), vow loyalty and must be honorable despite only being a game. Their guild also follows the military principles of both the Knighthood of the British Empire and Samurai's of the former Japan. The player must also be vigilant and ready should he or she required immediately to launch in-game. The terms are demanding and hard to accept for most players but that didn't stop them from joining. And lastly, both science and magic are to be equally used preventing one of the two to dominate the guild's arms.

Naruto though wasn't much of a fighter but he was so far from useless. He is the one who founded and led the guild into glory and made a reputation that could make Ains Ooal Gown respect them as equals in terms of power. Naruto was a genius tactics and strategy, a natural born leader. In-game, he was a shinobi class with a sub class that was a ranger, meant to combat with highly stealth tactics and utilize magic skill activated for ninjas, also with the use of range weapons ranging from small bows to assault rifles, also with a exclusive ranger buff that made his sight inhuman making him a perfect spectator for ongoing battles and coordinate from a distance.

Now outside the room, Naruto made his way through the long halls of the Imperial palace. As Naruto continued to follow down the steps of the stairs leading to the main hall, he stumbled upon a certain NPC. At the arrival of his presence, one of the three NPC's kneeled.

This NPC, the one that kneeled, is named Galahad, the Knight of One, strongest of the knights, a beautiful female counterpart of the real Galahad that was a knight of the British Empire, she had loose long baby-blue hair that reached her waist, golden eyes, a hair and neck band both of which had a tiny golden hanging cross each, she wore a white armored-dress, white and golden trimmed arm guards and knight boots, and armed with a traditional European crusader shield and a sheathed double edged rune-saber. Height slightly smaller than Naruto who was merely 5'9.

The two NPC's behind Galahad wore grey and black uniforms and white capes with face-sized visors covering their features and armed with rifle-spears, this we're apparently classified Royal Guards by Naruto. Not may be the best of defense but Naruto tends to attain their empire's grace and inspired tradition. One of the freedoms that was offered to players was they can create their own NPC and no matter how many, meaning the freedom to create an army.

Also one of the reasons why Naruto programmed and designed to look like was that his obsession with European history. With him being Japanese, he took all the time available to read stories and learn the histories of the Euro-medieval world making him beyond obsessed of it.

Wanting to at least make them useful in this last day, Naruto thought that he would make them move around one last time, not everyone though as Galahad and the two Royal Guards we're the only present NPC around.

"Follow."

A simple word but it was a specific command that made Galahad stand from her position and began following Naruto from behind in a robotic manner as well as the two Royal Guards that was now behind Galahad doing the same command and manner. The palace interiors we're built and programmed by the finest players along with Naruto, replicating the medieval yet modern European culture, countless paintings we're placed in the walls and gold-illuminating chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings.

Each section having its own party of NPC Royal Guards, assigned to protect that area should any players from the outside reach this deep inside their empire's territories. Naruto halted when he reached the gigantic doors to the Throne Room which he was greeted with another pair of Royal Guards programmed and assigned in that section of the palace.

Entering the throne room, he was greeted with a familiar and nostalgic sight. The Throne room was vast and bigger than the Round Table room, in the end of the room was an upper podium where the seat of power was located just at the end of the long red carpet. On top of that seat was flag of their empire, a crowned shield with a winged lion and snake facing off in a blue and crossed red-white backdrop.

After a moment of daze and awe at the nostalgic sight, Naruto continued his steps towards the throne, as graceful as possible like a real emperor would walk. He took notice of three new attendants in his presence two of which are Royal Guards standing in attention at both sides just by the carpets mid-travel, standing at the left side of the throne chair was an another NPC, Gawain, a sister in arm of Galahad, fellow knight, the Knight of Two.

Gawain is by far beautiful like every other Knight of Round, despite being an NPC and a gender bent character of the real one, her beauty matches as like with Galahad's grace, she had a wavy light purple hair that reached just below her shoulders and red eyes, she wore a white that had gold trimmed curve designs, light-armored battle dress with its skirt significantly shorter than Galahad's and without a shield, she is armed with a gold-colored rapier, meaning that Gawain is a fast-paced fighter.

"Stand by."

That command made Galahad walk to the left side of the throne while the other two Royal Guards that we're following behind her simply stood in line with their fellow Royal Guards. Naruto then took the pleasure to seat on his well-earned throne. He admitted, while it really was a waste, considering that the minority of his time everyday was consumed for his presence in the game, it was fun.

Naruto glanced to his right, seeing Gawain was looking at him with a smile, the same expression she held every day in the game like every other Knight. Both Galahad and Gawain are the strongest NPC in Imperial City of Pendragon, they lead the Knight of Rounds and supervise the vast NPC army Naruto and his guild mates made. Majority of the their NPC's we're programmed to stand with noble grace and regard honor while the minority we're just plain but meant to be amateur yet still hold loyalty to their creators.

Like every other Guild, if the player was rich and energetic enough to play, they can limitlessly create army of cannon fodders, most NPC's we're only meant to aid players and defend their belongings. Some are summoned while some created, programmed and given with real in-game equipment.

Another unique feature from the game is settlers and non-combat NPC's, all having their respective roles. Blacksmith, Tailor and etc. Pendragon housed an exceeded million of NPC's including combat ones. As such, Naruto's guild had the largest number NPC in the history of gaming, but it was hard as fuck to maintain despite the game making everything easy.

Micromanagement came when Naruto along with his guild mates started building the city of Pendragon, with all their earned riches from simultaneous and continues boss battles in every high level dungeon available to the hundreds of assigned parties. It took weeks for them to finish the 10km long shining city of Pendragon. ( **Look Pendragon in Code Geass)**

For once, he experienced becoming a charismatic and untouchable leader to their guild and he really enjoyed. Leading players just as satisfying when earning a victory, there was no better than it. Time seemed slowed as he could only watch the countdown in his HUD.

 _23:59:50…_

It was like the longest 10 seconds he ever felt, at the end of the day. Everything will be gone; this world that he loved and lived in will be destroyed. It was really saddening for a gamer and it surprised Naruto himself on why he is affected, why he is showing emotions to the game. He may never know.

With the last 4 seconds in his time here, he closed his eyes waiting for the administrators to end the server. He still needed to wake up, eat ramen for breakfast and get ready for work which he really despises, doing paper works.

 _00:00:00…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _00:00:04…_

"Hm?" Naruto widened his eyes at that, he expected to wake up in front of his computer with his Dive Gear in his head yet he is still here. He noticed two things, one was his HUD was gone, he's view became what like a real human would see, two is the air was almost…too real.

He moved his hands to his, expecting for a holographic console to appear only to tapped nothing but the air.

'Huh? Where's my console?' That enough made Naruto confused.

"That's weird; did they delay the server shutdown?" Naruto said looking around to see everything was still intact.

"Pardon your majesty?" That stopped him in his moves; a look of bewilderment took over his features as he slowly turned to the source of the voice. Galahad, her golden eyes looking directly at him slightly glaring with…emotion that it was confusion and loyalty. For the first time, Naruto felt intimidated at her sharp glare.

Galahad meanwhile noticed the change of stance her Emperor had. At first she was confused at the Emperor's word at his usual neutral look that carried his authority over them, now his face replaced with shocked as his eyes we're as saucers looking at her as if something coming from her greatly shocked. That made Galahad now concerned, why was the Emperor making that face right now. Did something bother him, if so, she would be glad to assist and aid him.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" Her voice flat and soft but followed by concern, much more to Naruto's surprise. Surprised that her lips moved and generated words of her own subconscious, something that isn't in the game.

"Waah! You talked!" Naruto exclaimed as he frantically stood from his chair more shocked than ever and panicked that it even made everyone in the room flinch in surprise as their Emperor moved. It was the NPC's turn to be surprised; it was a first seeing Naruto like that.

They've known him to be a charismatic and noble leader; rarely at times they would see him in his carefree and happy-go-lucky personality when interacting to the supreme knights of the Empire. This was certainly a surprising turn of events for both sides.

"Your majesty, I meant no disrespect to your person. Please forgive me for intruding with such mere words." Galahad now concerned not only for Naruto no herself said in sincere.

"You're talking…you're talking. I'm talking with you?!" Naruto again exclaimed as if what he was claiming was ridiculous now.

"Yes, you are correct, your majesty." Galahad confirmed solemnly. He can't contact a GM or the Admin and that was the last draw for Naruto as his rational brain we're collapsing now panicking, confused and frustrated. Gone is the noble and graceful Emperor Naruto replaced with a young adult named Naruto Uzumaki. His hard role-playing self now replaced with his real life one.

"W-What…Wha…What the fuck is going OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

To say that the entire palace was scared of the Emperor's fury would be an understatement.

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: Just a prologue sirs and maams, please do review if readers want me to continue or just finish this story in two shots. Also I need a Beta Reader if anyone is available. Also review your suggestions If you like; I'll need all the help I can get.**

 **So that's about it, I really enjoyed writing this one. For a small explanation, the story follows like Momonga though in a different perspective with a twist. Naruto is a guild leader of nation-scale guild in Yggdrasil known as Britannia or the Empire of Britannia. Blah blah blah Pendragon is transported to the world of Re-Ezil.**

 **You'll meet up the other knights in the next chapter such Lancelot, Ywain and Mordred.**

 **Again, have a nice day and see you in my next update sirs and maams, that is if you want to hehehe. Luv u all :).**

 **Picture:** **"i .** **imgur . com . / . FcBHagL . png** **"** **(Gawain, Naruto and Galahad respectively)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD SO MANY REVIEWS! *BOWS RAPIDLY!* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **/**

 **AN: First let me re-edit my last Authors Note, Naruto is considerably and HILARIOUSLY underpowered if faced against Momonga. I take back what I said of Naruto being 'OP', he is just an immortal Human and I have no plans of changing that so I'm sorry if you are disappointed. His shinobi will be on the level of the Hokage or maybe even beyond, probably a combination of Rinnegan, Six Sage and Kyuubi or what ever that makes him a god.**

 **Now you'll get angry at me for saying this. The Overlordverse is big and mysterious as HELL! I cannot conclude if the scale is big as Log Horizon but I can say it is in a big-scale. As I continued reading things from Wikia and Forums about it, I've been growing dissatisfied with the foundation built in this story. While interesting if you imagine the potential paths of Naruto walkthrough in this verse, I know I will be suffering with Writer's Block and which I am right now.**

 **My original plan of the story was to engage as a third party and go with a more massively numbered forces and political approach with the outside powers. Instead of outright being overpowered characters and mary sues, I wanted to show the power through diplomacy, economical and quantity-over-quality sectors but that seems to a bit a** ** _let-down_** **for an action anime, for someone like Naruto no less.**

 **Sorry for the very long update and this chapter might be disappointing a bit depending on you, I'm not that reliable hehehe. Much Love and Support, Thank you so much and have a fun time reading sirs and maams.**

 **/**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Skill**

 ** _Code/HUD_**

 **(Me in the Background)**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Yggdrasil Core Net Mainframe…_**

 ** _11:58:00…_**

 ** _Two minutes before server termination…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Determining Server Status…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Server Status…Nominal_**

 ** _Patch Version_**

 ** _Current Active Dive Gear Users…Three._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Accessing Dive Gears Users Personal Data…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Gear User #1 Information_**

 ** _IGN: Naruto_**

 ** _Level: 100_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Guild: Britannia_**

 ** _Guild Rank: Founder/Emperor_**

 ** _Current Location: Imperial City of Pendragon/Throne Room_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Gear User #2 Information_**

 ** _IGN: Momonga_**

 ** _Level: 100_**

 ** _Race: Overlord_**

 ** _Guild: Ainz Ooal Gown_**

 ** _Guild Rank: Lord of Nazarik_**

 ** _Current Location: Great Tomb of Nazarick/Round Table Room._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Gear User #3 Information_**

 ** _IGN: Vold-* &K$ !(#%* _**

**_Scan Interrupted…_**

 ** _11:59:50…_**

 ** _Ten seconds before Server Termination._**

 ** _Seizing scanning operation and other secondary commands._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _5._**

 ** _4._**

 ** _3._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _1._**

 ** _00:00:00_**

 ** _Shutting down server…_**

 ** _Initiating Overdive…_**

 ** _00:00:01_**

 ** _Active Overdivers: 3_**

 ** _...Cutting connection from Overdivers._**

 **New World - Pendragon Royal Palace**

Calm down…

This ran all over Naruto's mind a million times for god knows how long. It's not every day a game becomes reality and it really struck Naruto's reality the moment he realized that it was true after doing some tests. Tests that he will not mention of or even want to remember ever again.

Apparently, his outburst alerted the entire palace, as if the place flinched at his exclamation. Royal Guards, Magic Knights and Knights alike scattered to reinforce every corner of the palace taking his outburst as a warning or some sorts of "We're Under Attack!" signal, much more to Naruto's horror due to their confusion and misunderstanding of his outburst.

It has been an hour ago since Naruto finds himself transported along with Pendragon and Guild base which is the palace, here in this strange yet familiar world. Just yesterday, he is Naruto Uzumaki, an independent Japanese citizen, ramen lover and outcaste of his family. Now, here he sits in his well earned throne in the imaginative character that he made with the NPC's he and his former guildmates programmed and made.

The Throne was empty, after realizing his outburst casted concerns and worry to those present, especially Galahad and Gawain. He quickly dismissed the subject and ordered everyone to vacate the room for him to gather his thoughts and much wanted privacy of being in the zone of thoughts.

"So that's it then huh? Just like a story."

This might be weird but he once saw this incident from some anime that was a hundred years old and can't help but find it ironic and amusing at the same time. It's not that he was troubled, he is actually glad for some reason. He never really had a great life back in Reality; Yggdrasil has been more of a reality for him since he started playing, he just wasn't prepared. His attachments to his family have been almost non-existent since he is black sheep and just left the family clan to their own then lives his own life. This was something he least expected to happen.

He looked to Excalibur which was still gripped by his right hand. Despite being the same appearance as in the game, it felt more real. The gold and diamond-clad shining sword gave out a powerful aura through his veins starting in his right arm. He lifted it and he found it surprisingly light despite the size and density of sturdy materials used to craft it. He thought that it was probably his character, as said, he might be a tactician but he can hold down a fist fight against fellow level 100 players in either duel or outnumbered.

"Tsk…no use." He tried again, calling the GM only to fail yet again. Rubbing his temple as he silently cursed the damn frustration and stress building deep in him even though it wasn't affecting him a bit. He glanced back to Excalibur, which was still in his hands and is slightly surprised that he wasn't tired of carrying it, probably his strength.

Wanting to discover and test his theory in this new yet familiar feeling, he gripped Excalibur now with both hands and stood in a warriors normal combat stance.

" **Enhance!** **Pyro-Steel!** " Naruto declared before Excalibur's blade engulfed itself with inextinguishable yellow flames, blazing with gentle flickers of light and heat. The fire remained there as Naruto could only watch in awe as he eyed. If he can use the Items programmed skills and functions, there's no denying that he can even use his character class's skill at will.

"Wooah...Awesome! Let's try this! **Shadow Clone!** " And so did, multiple clones of him appeared in a mere puff of smoke. The effect got his childish excitement rise tenfold than his normal adrenalin, he could approach one of the 20 or more clones of himself and poked one in the cheek.

*Poke!*. As expected, the clone disappeared releasing another puff of clean smoke from just mere poke of the finger.

"That's so cool!" Concluding that he can use his spells from the game that was meant for his class and affinity, he went back to his throne.

"Head-Up Display, open." The familiar Yggdrasil-designed windows in his sights appeared, almost unexpectedly. Much to his relief and gladness, the HUD was still working that showed his name, class, level, Health and Mana though the map wasn't there but it didn't surprise him. With another worth discovery, he also made a conclusion he could open other navigational programs.

"Master Source, ope-." Just he could finish the system command, something interrupted him.

*BEEP!* A long beeping sound then rang in his ears, much to his annoyance at someone intervening at his fun time. That is until he realized that it was the all-player message skill he was receiving as his eyed widened both in shock and relief. The Message Skill still worked? Despite trying to contact a GM.

Without hesitation, he hastily brought his hand and his right ear, mentally responding to the call he was receiving. Eager to hear who this fellow player that was calling him is and hear at least some answers for this situation.

"Hello?" Naruto called out a bit nervous of the unknown caller, its not like he called his NPC's or anyone.

"Naruto-san, is that you?" Came a very deep, dark and cool voice, in his opinon, of someone Naruto very well know who belongs to. Relief and gladness came over to Naruto as for once he heard a familiar voice in the game since forever. It was the Lord of Nazarick, Momonga.

"Momonga-san! How glad I am to hear you. Are you here to?" Naruto's voiced in gladness and relief, knowing he is not the only one in this…situation.

"Glad? Then I guess you've snapped when you faced this reality."

"You bet I did. Anyone would've panicked when you encounter some Sword Art Online cliché, didn't you." ( **Sorry, I can't think what to say.** )

"Weirdly speaking, No I didn't, I was mentally stable during my first seconds in this…new world…but that must be something to do with my current look."

"Ah yes, you're a Lich, well I could say that it's some unique trait for Undead beings since I'm partially Human, I would react the humanely way hehe. So we really are trapped in this game huh…"

"Yes, I think that's the case…I just sent one of my NPC's to scout the area around Nazarick, I have an assumption we're not in Yggdrasil."

"Well I trust your instincts so I'll start sending scouts in a later moment too, also didn't you notice the HUD's are still on?"

"Is it? That's good news, I'll try later then, that aside…I'm also glad to hear from you Naruto-san, it's been quite since our guilds clashed together."

"Yeah, you know me; we're almost in the same chair. Except the fact you're so bad in fashion…"

"Eh?...w-what's that suppose to mean." Naruto snorted at the Lich's unexpected embarrassment. Naruto could even swear that he heard some sorts of hymn in the background like the sound of casting buffer skills taking in effect.

"Uh man Momonga-san, don't be embarrassed, you know I was there when you created Pandora's Actor, he has a nice dress up though. Anyways, are there still left me we haven't discovered?" He heard Momonga clear his throat recovering from his embarassment.

"Y-yeah…Other than the outside world, I haven't tested the skills and abilities of my NPC's nor mine."

"Oh there actually working perfectly, Skill and Item-skill types are functioning very well so I also assumed that world and cash shop items are also working. For the NPC's though **Teleportation** and **Call** seems to work but combat mode, I didn't try…yet."

"I see, other than **Call** , did any other player skill effective for use?"

"I think the PM is still working but I was too busy to even bother using it hehehe. I'm surprised no one has used a cash-shop item such as World Message or Server Message."

"I would've used one should I have been frustrated but my character seems to reject the emotion and I could understand why not, it is a risky move to play considering with do not know of the forces outside our guilds and if others players came with us."

"That's why you called me in private instead of using the World Message Item but why me? Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

"I called random names and it seems you're the first to respond at my calls."

"Oh, alright. If you don't mind Momonga, I need something to attend."

"…Very well, once I've gathered enough information, I'll try to contact you again Naruto."

"Ditto, later then Momonga-san."

"Mn…Naruto."

Naruto just sighed at that, a bit glad at hearing a familiar in this reality, he still can't believe at the fact that this reality became…well, reality but then again, he never had a good one in IRL and he isn't complaining with the current happenings.

"Master Source, open." Another window opened in front of him, Naruto navigated through the console until he reached the NPC's section.

 ** _NPC Menu  
Current NPC: 1,273,058_**

'So many!' Naruto mentally screamed almost even practically screaming, surprised how in the hell did his brain remained rational created not even a quarter of the number of total NPC's in the game.

'Now that I thought of it, Momonga-san presumed his physical to be the cause of his calmness. Since I'm human so it's normal I acted how a regular person would act and nothing would resist such emotion spite my power. I might as well go to the House of Treasury and use a cash-shop item and use a permanent buff on myself.'

 **Just Outside the Throne Room**

Just in the other side of the massive doors that stood between Naruto, are Galahad and Gawain with a collection of Royal Guards at their flank oblivious to the current events privately taking place inside. Utter Shock and Fear was even an understatement for the people in the Royal Palace to describe of how they felt during the earlier events.

The outburst of Naruto shook beyond the Throne Room and frozed every knight (both warrior and magic-type) and staff that heard it, only having a fraction of milliseconds to process that their Emperor snapped a rather foul and ear-bitter statement. Solemnly, they scattered, straightening up their post, even triple checking their composure and prepared for something, as if they we're under attack.

Both Gawain and Galahad was shock during that time, it was certainly a first for both Knights of the Round to see Naruto confused and almost agitated. As they we're about ease the situation and help their leader with anything they can, Naruto suddenly and oddly calmed down much to their relief.

Oddly yet again, Naruto back to his original demeanor ordered both the Knights and Royal Guards present to vacate the Throne Room wanting to have some privacy and contemplate with his thoughts, nobody voiced out their concerns about Naruto despite the growing worry in them and just obeyed, but not leaving without orders, Galahad was to gather some people with _considerable_ ranks as Naruto would say and meet him in the Throne Room in several minutes after gathering his thoughts.

Now the two knights side by side made their way towards the Round Table room, where it was previously occupied just minutes ago by Naruto.

"That was quiet a…ruckus." Galahad said to her fellow Knight of the Round, Galahad who just merely nodded at her words. For once they'd never expected to see the calm, collective, tactful, playful, cheerful and ramen-addicted of an immortal Emperor, panic much less expect some foul language coming from a Supreme Beings mouth

"Indeed, I haven't heard someone snap since someone stole Lancelot's onigiri." Gawain merely agreed at her claim.

"Ah yes, that scene is a horrible and memorable one. That aside, who did his majesties call for the meeting?" Galahad asked.

"I called in Lord-General Jeremiah, Lady Mordred and Lord Carver."

"That's surprisingly a few, not that I doubt his majesties but its been an eternity since the last time he needed our presence in court."

"Yes and this orders from his majesty is clearly related to what cause his outburst. I could assume his majesty felt something we didn't and he is in his zone now as we speak."

"Then we should just trust his instincts as always, after all, He and his knights always led us and his empire to glory."

"Mn…I'll admit, I miss the good old days especially with Lord Waldenstein." Galahad said, voice showing a hint of sadness at thinking her creator and master. Gawain seeing her small despair offered a pat on the shoulder and a soft understanding smile to her fellow knight.

"If anything else Galahad, he trained you well and you will carry his skill and pride as you serve his majesty. As I do for Lady Enneagram." Galahad only smiled back at the offered comfort.

Soon the duo reached the doors Round Table Room and entered, spite the size of the massive room it was only occupied by seven people, including themselves and the two Royal Guards standing in the doorway.

"Honorable Knight of One and Two, you called for us?" Jeremiah called out noticing their presence in the room as the three NPC's bowed in respect to their superiors.

Jeremiah is the leader of the Royal Guard in the Palace, in extension, the Pendragon Royal Guard. The man wore the usual Britannia-inspired noble clothing which consisted of a white high-ranking officer's uniform hidden by long coat that was colored white in the upper half while blue in the lower and golden trims in the hems of his clothing. What's noticeable in the Britannian was the small stylishly eagle-designed mask that was covering his left eye.

"No I didn't Jeremiah, the Emperor did." Galahad responded to the cyborg's question, much to his and Carter's surprise.

"His majesty?"

"Yes, it seems there's a situation that he would consider an important matter and he has called some of us to attend this gathering." Gawain added with a nod.

"I see…I can already assume what is this problem you speak of." Carter trailed off.

Said man is a Magic Caster and head of the Britannia Air Force, a division of Naruto's vast NPC army. The division consisted mostly of Magic Casters riding either in tamed or summoned armored Flame Dragons, Thunder Griffins and Wild Wyverns or at least Knights who can fly on their own with mass-standard skills and can hold down a fist fight against between level 50 and 60. His full name is Mythal Carter by the way, viewed as the guardian of Britannian skies. Dress like as the same as Jeremiah, symbolizing their rank and unquestionable affiliation with Britannia and Naruto though colored crimson rather than blue-violet, along with a rapier sheathed in his left which he uses to summon magic attacks.

"Me too."

"What is it Carter and Jeremiah." Mordred asked in curiosity maintaining a normal glare as she would usually show to her peers.

Mordred, like every other Knight of the Round, has the equal beauty, honor and skill with her fellow Knights but unlike others, her very cold view of honor and attitude and terms of power in agility is different which makes her unique. She has reddish-orange eyes that held her kundere personality, her chest-nut haired tied by a black ribbon into a ponytail, dressed in a white long combat dress that had golden rose designs though her long dress skirt didn't cover her front and outright showed her inner skirt and exposed her legs, a pair of pearl-colored and gold trimmed arm guard bracers, a pair of golden clover shaped earrings, a pair of white and gold trimmed armor heels, a golden neckband and a golden tiara. Holstered on her back is her spear made by her creator Lady Anya, its blade forged in a twirling form ending with a sharp and thick edge material and lastly, in her left wrist is a shield almost same as the one with Galahad but golden instead and a bit smaller.

"I heard the Royal Garrison Corps has been sending odd reports in the past minute; some of those reports seem to regard unexpected and surprisingly unnoticed change of land formation around Pendragon." That assumption made the three Knights of Round perk a bit.

"Is that true? Are they sure it's not some rouge caster or player outside our territory mending with our land." Gawain asked.

"I'm quite sure; the Garrison would've noticed right away and apprehended the caster with no problem."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, a familiar whistling sound was heard all over the room that made all present turn towards the chair that was meant for their leader. Forming from the illuminated flares of teleportation was Naruto with the Excalibur still in his hand.

"Hail your majesty." The five NPC's said as they kneeled before Naruto with their right palms at their heart.

'That's one change, speaking their own words with their consciousness and gather here in their own volition, so they now act more like advanced programmed AI companions. Sentient beings and aware of their own free will, not to mention their loyalty towards me.' Naruto thought mentally shaking himself off turning his attention back to the still bowing NPC's.

"Rise knights of Britannia, we have much to discuss, please have a sit." Naruto said gesturing at the unoccupied seats before taking his. Slowly in a graceful way, they rose back to their feet and occupied five of the many seats in the gigantic round table. Clearing his throat, Naruto began his explanation wanting this gathering to be brief.

"Now, it seems the Pendragon has been transported to unknown land for some reason. This is not my doing and I could already assume you have heard reports from the Garrison corps regarding my words, Jeremiah please do inform me of the Garrisons reports." Naruto said giving his attention towards the mentioned noble.

"Of course your majesty, the Garrison seems to claim that Pendragon is in the middle of dessert lands." Jeremiah explained.

"In the Dessert?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest as Jeremiah only nodded in response before continuing.

"Yes… **Raven Gaze, Crystal Monitor.** " As soon he said those words, a spherical mirror with its frame glowing in green appeared floating just above the Round Table. The mirror showed a bird's eye view of the Pendragon surrounded in some Egyptian desserts, Jeremiah then gave his explanation.

"Instead of the land mass of green forests and mountains of the Lidya borders that surrounded Pendragon, we assumed that Pendragon was transported to the Azhar Conclave by your World Item though we are not sure if their assumptions are correct since they have yet to encounter a single maw, scorpion or dessert monsters." Naruto would've facepalmed at Jeremiah's earlier assumption.

'Now that would be preposterous, what did my friends taught their NPC's that they would believe a World Item can transport a goddamn city to the middle of a Mongolian dessert. Then again, it's a World Item.' Naruto thought and mentally shook his head.

"Well I can assure you my knight; we are not in Yggdrasil anymore as I have just said earlier. All the Knight of the Rounds present is to create stronger information sharing system around the Royal Palace and Pendragon."

"By your will, your majesty." Mordred, Galahad and Gawain acknowledged in unison.

"Lord Jeremiah, I want you to fortify our perimeter defenses around Pendragon and close our borders, no one gets in or out until I say or unless under my orders."

"Yes, your majesty." Jeremiah said bowing at his master, Naruto then turned to Carter.

"Carter, gather your Drag-knights and scout a hundred mile radius around Pendragon in concealment, should you encounter unknowns, sentient life or local sightings, do not make contact and do it swiftly is that understood?"

"Clear my liege."

"I'll contact you via call in a later moment and I expect new developments. Oh and before I forget, Gawain."

"Yes your majesty?"

"Have the leaders of the Houses of Treasury, Agriculture, Alchemy and Arms in my study one by one in that order. I must discuss our standing independency without the Central Administration Capital. I announce this meeting is adjourned, Mordred stay for a moment."

With that, the NPC's began to leave the room but Mordred who just stood and wait for Naruto's next words for her. Hearing the giant doors close behind them, Naruto approached Mordred in a gentle and slow manner not wanting to make the glaring Knight twitch in suspicion.

In Mordred case, she just stood firm in her position with curiosity at what Naruto might need from her. At the back of her mind, she thought she would give him a _service_ considering that she and Naruto are alone, away from eyes and ears to others. If it comes to that, she was ready.

"Hm?" Naruto almost tilted his head at Knight's display. He could've sword he saw a faint color pink appeared in her cheeks for a matter of milliseconds. Thoughts aside, he asked something Mordred didn't expect.

"Stab me."

"…Eh?" She stood in place, trying to process what Naruto just requested no…ordered her to do.

 **/**

 **AN: If you guys are wondering the details of Pendragon, ITS BIG! I'll discuss it next chapter. Thank you so much again for reading and please do leave some reviews if you want to and as always have a nice day sirs and maams.**

 **Question to Have Little Feith, how we do this...Beta because I'm clueless and idiot as fuck like voldemor.**


End file.
